They're Out To Get Us
by Alexis
Summary: Erek and Lexie must protect the "Mutants" and stop the M.I.W.


Disclaimer: OK, the Animorphs, Yeerks, Ellimist, Crayak, Pemalites and Chee belong to Scholastic. Everyone else were created in the wonderful imaginations of the authors of this story (Red, Meww, Ali, Erek and I) 

A/N: This is a RPG story we are writing, and at the beginning of each chapter, when a name is written (e.g.- "Alexis") that means the chapter was written by that person 

Prologue 

Alexis 

My name is Alexis. I'm a perfectly normal person. Except for the fact that I'm immortal, with special powers. I work for the Ellimist, at least I have for the past four hundred years. I am part of the Ellimist's secret team, the Wayhins. We are sent on missions throughout the universe to help those in need. Before I worked for Mr. E, I fought in the War. The war against the Yeerks. I was part of a special resistance team, stationed on Earth's cousin, Tearh. I fought under Aldrea, my captain, along with Erek, Red, Meww, Ali, and many others. I didn't really participate in the actual fighting, I usually just cast spells, and healed people. During that time, I also made Aldrea a special pendant. With it, she had un-imaginable powers. We had almost wiped out the Yeerks when the Crayak, our enemy, helped them. We suffered many losses, and perhaps we might have died, if the Ellimist hadn't rescued us. Feeling it the for our best, Mr. E erased the memories of Red, Ali, and Meww. 

Then he pulled them out of our dimension and placed the trio on Earth, where they lived as normal humans. The Ellimist then sent Erek to re-join his race, the Chee, on Earth, although Erek and I had agreed to work for him. I was given freedom to roam the universe, waiting for Mr. E to give me a mission. 

I spent most of my time with Erek, hanging out in the underground Chee place, disguising myself as a Chee. I helped Erek spy on the Yeerks, and was part of the resistance. Although the Animorphs didn't know anything about me, I knew a lot about them. 

At the same time, I was also keeping tabs on Red, Meww, and Ali. Just to make sure nothing serious happened, since Mr. E had warned me that we would have to be working together again. 

That was how I spent my life. Spying with Erek, watching the Animorphs and my friends, and basically planet-hopping. I made many friends in the dimensions I visited, and even fell in love a couple times. 

However, I hated being vulnerable, so I tried to stay distanced from other people. My best form of self-preservation was to appear to be a flake. A ditz. A moron. A giggling, babbling, idiot. 

And, for the most part, it worked. Life wasn't too bad, considering I had lived, and would live, for quite a while. But still, life wasn't bad. Then one day, Mr. E had a mission for me...... 

Chapter 1 

Red 

The sun had set just a few minutes before. The streets were empty, and nothing could be heard except for a few cars on their way home. 

A van drove quietly out of the city. It turned down a nearly invisible trail hidden by the huge bushes. The dirt road was smooth, but there were many twists and turns, so the van moved slowly, carefully. 

"OK. Now," one of the men inside the van whispered. All lights were turned off, plunging everything except a green computer screen in pitch darkness. 

The glowing computer screen showed a map. The map had a road with a moving dot on it, and somewhere off the road was a stationary, blinking dot. 

The one man watched the screen carefully, telling the driver when to turn and which way. 

"Slow left. Straight. Sharp right. Slow down... keep going, but slowly....Off." 

The driver turned the engine off, but the van continued to roll forward silently. 

A third man opened a door a crack. Slowly, it pulled to a stop. 

"Thirty yards, four o' clock," the man barked in a hushed voice, pulling on goggles. The other men did the same. Quickly but silently, each man pulled weapons out from several places. Two rifles, a metallic net, and several grenades. They slunk out of the van through the opened door a crept towards their target. 

They soon saw it. A man stood in the twilight. He was a small man, with piercing eyes and stylishly cut blond hair, and with a red crystal hanging from his neck. 

But as they watched, his hair turned black, his skin darkened, and he grew tall. 

"Contact in ten seconds," the leader commanded. He started to count down. 

The other two beside him pulled up the rifles and aimed at the changing man. 

The leader pulled out one of the grenades. 

"Fire!" he yelled. Immediately, the two men fired. Their target turned around just in time to see two tranquilizer darts bounce off his chest. 

The leader swore as he saw the darts bounce off. He pulled a pin on the grenade and threw it. 

The bomb went off in the air, filling the area around the target with a thick, sickeningly sweet smelling smoke. His two troops picked up the metallic net, waited for their goggles to penetrate the dense gas, and threw it expertly, hitting their target. The leader pushed a button on a pad on his wrist, and the net pulled itself to the ground with the strength of the strongest magnet. 

Silence. The three men waited, straining to hear a sound. 

"Did the gas affect it?" the driver asked. 

"I don't think it did," his partner answered. The leader remained quiet. 

"I'll check it out," he said, creeping towards the spot where their target went down. The gas had dissipated, so he was able to see, and he was already immune to the gas, so he didn't get drowsy. 

Soon, the leader stood over the target, now a redheaded woman. Its eyes were closed, and not a muscle moved under the heavy, metal netting magnetized to the earth. 

He turned around to call his troops. He didn't get a chance. 

A hand grabbed his ankle and jerked at him. The metal netting tore as its arm yanked at the soldier, breaking the steel like strands of hair. It sat up, breaking the netting as if it wasn't even there, and grabbed the fallen man by the neck. 

The two soldiers raised their rifles, but stopped as the target raised a knife to their leader's throat. 

"That was not nice," the target said. "Usually it's me attacking others for fun." It was slowly shifting to a small boy as it brought the leader closer to its head. 

"Now, tell me," it said. "What is this all about? Three seconds." It loosened his throat just enough to allow the man to speak. 

"What are you?" 

"Three," the target counted down. It pressed its knife more firmly to his throat. 

"You are a mutant," he stammered weakly. "You have a power. We need to find out why you have it." 

The boy laughed. "I'm not a mutant," it whispered into his ear. Unexpectedly, the shifting boy released the leader. The leader scurried away as fast as he could. 

"You're after mutants, right? Those with powers? Why," the boy said as it shifted slowly to a purple-skinned teenager. The crystal dangling from its neck glowed faintly. The leader couldn't help but stare at it. His two troops, too, couldn't move. They could do nothing but watch. 

"We need to know so Master can use them," he said. "The powers. Find out where the power is located and use it to ... do things." 

"What kind of things?" the target asked sweetly as it swaggered up to the mesmerized soldier. It deliberately changed yet again. Blond hair grew and shaped it, curves formed, and it grew and became willowy. Soon, a beautiful woman was hanging onto the leader's shoulder, a woman with a glowing red jewel hanging from her neck like a small fire. 

"I don't know," the leader admitted. He couldn't take his eyes from off her. 

The stunning woman pondered as she caressed his chest. 

"I can help you," the woman said. "I know a lot of bad mutants." She leaned her head on his chest and sobbed. "They want to hurt me. Will you protect me if I help you get them?" 

The leader smiled down and stroked her hair. "Of course I will. No one will ever hurt you." The crystal pulsed, and suddenly he became angry. 

"Who's trying to hurt you?" he demanded. 

Unseen by him, she smiled a cruel smile. 

~~~ 

The next day... 

Red threw on her clothes, snatched her umbrella, and ran out the door. She didn't even have the time to eat. 

'Whoever thought it was a good idea to put the "sleep" button next to the "snooze" button should be taken out and shot,' she thought irritably as she ran to work, late. Again. She soon repented of that thought and changed it to 'is an idiot.' 

"You know, Red," she said to herself as she slowed down to a walk. "You can make it so you don't have to be late." 

She thought about the advice her father gave her about abusing her power. 

She decided to not follow that advice that day. She went back in time, but didn't change places, so ten before eight. Casually, she walked up the secluded, lonely stairs leading up to the campus. 

She never made it to the top of those stairs. 

No one saw her that day. 

Chapter 2 

Ali 

"This is the one," one of the men said quietly. They were back in the truck, The mysterious stranger with them. They stared at TV screen. Suddenly, it hit a signal. 

On the screen a girl appeared. She was tall, and had brown hair with hazel eyes. 

She had a backpack on her shoulders, and was staring up at the sky as she was walking. 

"Hey! Ali!" A voice called. "Ali's" face dropped, and she rolled her eyes. 

"What, Bec?" she asked, in an exasperated tone. A young girl, who vaguely resembled Ali ran up to her. 

"Mom says you can't get on the Internet today!" she smirked. Ali narrowed her eyes. You could tell she wanted to take that smirk off her face. 

"No problem" she said, keeping her eyes cool, and continuing farther. "Becca" shrugged and ran off. Unfortunately...right into another girl. 

"Hey!" the other girl shouted. "Watch it, You idiot." Becca cowered down. 

"I didn't mean to!" she said, whimpering. 

An evil smirk peered out of the massive double chins on the larger girl's face. 

She grabbed Becca by the collar, and slowly lifted her up. She drew back her fist to punch- 

Wham, she was suddenly on the ground screaming in pain. Ali was standing behind. 

"Leave my little sister alone, Sheila," she said coolly. 

Sheila stood up. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she snapped. 

"Did you hear me or not?" Ali snapped. Sheila's face turned red with anger. 

"Get out of my face!" she snapped, shoving Ali. Then she tried to trip her. Ali jumped Sheila's massive sweeping leg, grabbed Sheila's arm, and twisted it as hard as she could. It made a satisfying crack. Then Ali proceeded to do the other arm.... 

About five minutes later, Sheila ran off crying. Ali sighed, dusted her jacket off, and called out for Becca, who by this time, had run away with fear. 

Suddenly, a person grabbed her roughly by the waste, and quickly injected a tranquilizer into her arm. She slowly glided off into a deep sleep. See, she had never seen the White Van pull up behind her. 

The same white van to which she was dragged. 

Chapter 3 

Meww 

"That her, boss?" a man said, pointing to a girl walking down the sidewalk. Her shoulder-length blonde hair blew behind her, revealing a silver cover on her right shoulder. His boss nodded. 

"She's got many aliases, but her main one is Meww." another man said. "Her main weakness that we've discovered is endangered innocents." As soon as that was said, a young man, with shoulder-length browns hair stepped out in front of 

"Meww", causing her to bump into him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, looking up at him. 

"It's okay." he answered, picking up the book she dropped. 

"Thanks." 'Meww' replied, taking the book from him. She kept walking, so he followed her. 

"My name's Chris." he said, holding out his hand. She looked at him suspiciously. 

"Meww." she took his hand and shook it. Then she released his hand and walked on. Chris looked bewildered. 

Then, a man stepped out in front of Chris, holding a gun aimed at his chest. 

Meww turned around at hearing the gun being cocked. She dropped her books on the grass and closed her eyes. Unnoticed by anyone, Meww disappeared and then reappeared behind a tree that was next to Chris. She jumped between Chris and the gun just as the trigger was pulled. 

The bullet hit her chest, causing a large hole. Meww winced. The man could see Chris right through the hole! Slowly, skin started to cover the area, making a squishing sound as the organs healed. Meww smiled. 

"Ooh, that's not very attractive." she commented, looking at the hole. Soon, the hole was gone, and the gunman looked pretty freaked out. Meww took the gun out of his hand and hit him on the head with it. 

"So, are you okay, Chris?" she asked, turning around. He wasn't there. 

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck as Chris hit her with a rock. Meww dropped the gun and fell hard on the ground. No one in the neighborhood even noticed as three men jumped out of a tree and helped get the girl into a white van. The girl that hadn't even noticed the fact that the man she had saved was wearing all white.... 

Chapter 4 

Lexie 

Another girl, unnoticed by everyone, was watching this scene. She lowered her binoculars and turned to the boy standing next to her. 

"They have Meww" she said. "This is not good. They have Red, Meww, and Ali." 

"So....? What are we going to do?" 

"I have a plan. Or, at least I have a plan to have a plan." As the boy rolled his eyes, she said "Hey! I'll come up with something! Or would YOU like to take a turn at plan-making?" 

"No, that's OK, Lexie, you can make the plan." 

"Why do we always get stuck together? I mean, why can't someone else be your partner for a change? Why?" At this point, Lexie noticed that Erek was looking past her at some distant object. 

"Quick! Give me the binoculars!" he ordered 

"Why should I? You're not my boss!" 

Erek gritted his teeth and yelled "GIVE ME THE STUPID BINOCULARS!!!!!" 

Lexie, who was really getting ticked about being ordered around, yelled back 

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT! WHO DIED AND MADE YOU BOSS???" 

All of a sudden, Erek calmed down. He had an evil glint in his eye that Lexie didn't like. "Fine then. I didn't want it to have to come to this." With that, he pulled out his..... Binocular-Snatchers!! (that conveniently happened to be in his pocket) 

Lexie gasped with horror at the sight of the Snatchers...."But...But....Those are MIW devices!! How..? What..? OhMyGosh!!" 

"HaHaHa!! Now you see what you get for not handing over the binoculars!!" 

Erek paused. "Actually, what DO you get?" He pulled out the manual from his pocket (another conveniently placed item) and started flipping through the chapters, muttering the titles of them as he went "hmm....'Construction of Device'...nah....'What to do if you leave it in the rain' ...I don't think so....ahh!! Here it is!! 'Using the device! Let's see, hold it in your left hand. hmm..." He glanced at his hand, then at Lexie, who was rapidly getting bored. 

"Umm...Lexie, you wouldn't happen to know which is my left hand, would you?" 

"The one on the left" 

"Oh. Okay" With that, he went back to reading out loud "Okay, it says to snatch the binoculars. Hmmm.....snatch the binoculars..... OK, sounds simple enough" 

And he did exactly that, snatching the reason of the argument before Lexie could react. 

"Hey! No fair! That's not in the script! How come He gets to win? Hey you!! 

Narrator!! C'mon, give me a break....you already made me have to be partners with Erek, now he gets to win the argument? I want to speak to the director!!" 

Erek, who is smirking in the background, commented "Hey, Lexie, read your script...it says I win..." He keeps on smirking, just to annoy her. 

Lexie whips out her script and ruffles through it. When she reaches the present scene and reads the lines, her smile droops and her lips poke out into a pout. 

Of course, she will never admit that she was wrong, but still.... Quickly, she stuffs the packet back into her pocket (boy, do these guys have big pockets or what?) and turns back to Erek. 

"Okay, so you have the binoculars , big deal. Why did you want them, anyway?" 

Erek then lowered the binoculars (which he had been looking into the distance through) and said "Oh, well, see, the MIW are coming and they have a truck full of 6'5" guys all armed with machine guns and they are coming after us, but that's no big deal. Only the fact that we are about to be blown to bits if we don't get out of here now, but that's okay, right?" Lexie stared at Erek with her mouth hanging open. As it sunk into her incredibly thick head what was going on, 

"Hey! Now I KNOW that crack about the head was not in the script!!" Lexie interrupted. Okay, maybe that was out of line, I apologize. 

"Thank you, Mr. Narrator. Hey, you free on Friday?" Lexie wiggles, her eyebrows, never to pass up a chance to flirt, even with the narrator. Yeah, how about seven? 

"Cool! See you then!" Erek, who had momentarily been forgotten by the duo was now making himself noticed. 

"You guys! HELLO? Have you forgotten about that van of large men heading our way? Cuz I sure haven't!" Lexie snapped out of her plans for the wedding and stared at the quickly approaching dot that was rapidly becoming more than just a speck of dust on the horizon. 

"Okay, well, what do you suggest we do?" 

"How about we go get into that pretty, little, BMW z-3" (Jeez, do we have a lot of convent objects or what?) 

"Yeah, maybe we'll be able to out-drive them in their old, Ford Toyota." Lexie said 

"Yeah, we might be able to, if we go fast" Erek replied Is it just me or are they being sarcastic? 

"I don't think Narrator have any say in what goes on" Erek said, still ticked about being forgotten. Fine, then, be that way. I was just trying to help out...narrator sniffs* 

Erek, seeing what a meanie he was being, repents. 

"It's okay. You can say whatever you want. (Since you're going to anyway)" 

Lexie, who is getting bored, says "You know, maybe we should get the car, what do you think?" She pulls the keys out of her pocket (See what I mean?) and walks over to the car. 

"Hey! How come she gets to drive? No fair!!" 

Same reason you got to win the binocular-battle. Erek, seeing he's out-numbered walks over to the passenger side and gets in. "Lets see what this girl can do" Lexie says as she turns the key. 

"Hey! I just thought of something! Have you ever driven before? Do you have a Driver's License? Are you even old enough?" Erek threw the questions at Lexie before she could reply. 

"Nope, Don't need one, and this is fiction, there are no age limits" Lexie answered all his questions. 

"Oh. Okay. Well, lets go!" 

They drove off into the sunset....No wait, wrong story, I meant to say, they drove off into the storm that they hadn't noticed approach as they were absorbed in the problem of the quickly approaching vehicle with the tall men. 

*Lexie sighs, wishing they weren't MIW* 

Chapter 5 

Erek 

There is silence. Silence. More silence. Hello, Chee, wake up! 

"Huh?" He asked quizzically. "Whoa! I actually can control what I say!" 

Duh. 

"You mean the story is in my hands," ErekChee asked. "I can choose our fate?" 

Yup! 

"Cool! OK, then here is my first move!" 

He turns around and climbs into the back seat. He picks me up an opens the... 

No! Don't throw me out! No! I'm sorry! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hit the ground hard. 

Phew. Much better. I don't think we have been formally introduced. Hi! I'm a Chee. Named Erek. Hence the name, ErekChee. And right now I'm a very angry Chee, so bare with me. 

I climbed back up into the front seat and stared at Alexis. "Binocular snatchers?!" I yelled. She gave me a defensive smile. "I can't believe you!" I scolded. "You turned this story from a semi-serious story to a story with jokes so lame its like the movie George of the Jungle!" 

"I liked George of the Jungle!" she said, hurt. 

I sighed. "Well, I might as well use these extra-large pockets for good use before doing away with them. I reached inside and began pulling out various objects. "Boneless purple ice-cream? Nope. A polka-dotted monkey named Zaza? 

Nope. A six inch tall puppy from Hell? Nope. Ah! Here it is! The remote control!" 

Lexie looked confused. "What's that for?" 

"Two words." 

"Re venge?" 

"No. Revenge is one word." 

"Oh. Hey, how come I'm the stupid one all of a sudden?" 

"Cause it's my story." 

"Well, what's the two words?" 

"Bye bye!" I pushed the button marked 'REWIND'. Everyone started moving backwards very fast and little white lines began flying in front of my face: 

Red threw on her clothes, snatched her umbrella, and ran out the door. She didn't even have the time to eat. 

Oops! I rewound it a little too far! I pushed the FASTFORWARD button. The lines appeared again, but this time everyone moved forward: 

I, unnoticed by everyone, was watching this scene. The girl standing next to me lowered her binoculars and turned to the boy standing next to her. 

"They have Meww" she said. "This is not good. They have Red, Meww, and Ali." 

"So....? What are we going to do?" 

"I have a plan. Or, at least I have a plan to have a plan." As I rolled my eyes, she said "Hey! I'll come up with something! Or would YOU like to take a turn at plan-making?" 

"No, that's ok, Lexie, you can make the plan.." 

"Why do we always get stuck together? I mean, why can't someone else be your partner for a change? Why??" At this point, Lexie noticed that I was looking past her at some distant object. 

"Quick! Give me the binoculars!" I ordered 

"Why should I? You're not my boss!" 

Erek gritted his teeth and yelled "GIVE ME THE STUPID BINOCULARS!!!!!" 

Without using a binocular snatcher,(E-HEM!) I grabbed them out of Lexie's hand. 

I looked into them. Standing in the back of the truck sat a girl, wearing a crystal around her neck, laughing insanely. A very familiar girl, with a crystal around her neck, laughing insanely. 

"Oh, crap!" I mumbled. "Its Gyl!" 

Who's Gyl, you ask? It is a pain in the butt. Pure evil. A shape sifter. You see, all of us had some form of powers, with a different story behind them. Mine was that I was a Chee. Gyl got its powers from the crystal. Our ex-captain, Aldrea, gave it to her. 

Aldrea had felt sorry for Gyl. I used to follow Gyl in our little battles, thinking it was the good guy, but I was very wrong. 

"Darnit!" Lexie yelled (into my ear, I may add.) "What's it doing here?" 

"I don't know." 

"I say we attack!" 

"No! Now's not the right time." 

"We gotta save them now!" 

"You know, I don't know why I hang around with you. Fine. You wanna attack? Go ahead. You are on your own!" 

She began to walk out of our hiding place, and I followed. The MIW's truck quickly zoomed down the rode, and Alexis jumped into her old run down car, and drove away. 

I sighed and began walking the seven blocks home. 

Oh, that Alexis was really going to pay! She was going to pay well! 

When I finally arrived home, Jake and Marco were walking down the street. 

"Hey, Rover!" Marco called. "What's up?" 

"Shut up, Marco." He didn't know about my little battles, and I didn't want to tell him now. 

"What's eating his hard drive?" Marco asked Jake. Jake shrugged. I walked inside my house, and all of a sudden I wasn't a boy, but a robot dog called a Chee. I know what you're thinking. 'This kid belongs in a mental home!' 

Well, number one, don't think that while reading this story. Number two, for you non-Animorph people, let me explain. The Chee were created by a peaceful alien race called the Pemalites. 

They were killed off by an alien race called Howlers. The Chee came to earth millions of years ago and used the Pemalites souls to create dogs. We go around without being starred at by putting a hologram of a human around us. 

A few years back, the Earth was invaded by an evil race called Yeerks. They take over your body by entering the brain through the ear. I have a Yeerk in my brain, but since I'm not real, it can't control me. I keep it alive. One night, a dying alien prince gave five kids the power to turn into any animal they touched, including Jake and Marco. 

I walked downstairs to our hidden habitat. Working my way around other playing Chee, I finally made it to my secret hiding place...a hole in a tree. 

There sat something I had been saving for a time just like this. A Pemalite Crystal. The only thing that could make me harm people. A put it in a component in my back. 

When I got upstairs, I changed my hologram to a forty-year old man...wearing white... 

Finally, I arrived to my destination. I was at a building, which said "City Asylum" on the side. I walked in to the building and over to the lady at the counter and said... 

"I would like to apply for a job"... 

Chapter 6 

Red 

"Uhg," Meww groaned painfully as she raised her head. She instantly regretted it as the movement brought fresh waves of pain. She relaxed again. She could feel the warm metal floor beneath her vibrated and cold rope around her wrists and ankles, and could hear a soft roar all around her, but she couldn't see anything at first. Slowly, her blurry eyes cleared. There were no windows, and the dim bulb in the center of the short ceiling was barely adequate. The uncomfortable carpet was a dirty red, and the walls a dingy cream. 

"Glad to see you alive, kid," someone said. Meww painfully turned her head downward to see the crooked smile of Ali. She and Ali had met each other only once. All Meww knew about Ali was her basic personality. 

"Where am I?" Meww asked, her mouth dry. The pain in the back of her head exploded as the floor jumped. 

"As far as I can tell, inside a van of some sort," Ali answered. She scooted over to Meww and took a better look at the back of Meww's head. "Ow," she said sympathetically. 

"Ow," Meww agreed. 

"Meww, right?" Ali asked. 

"Yeppers." 

"I think you'll be OK, Meww," Ali said. "Nothing more than a bad bump, really. Can you sit up?" 

Using her shoulder, Meww pushed herself up. Her mind whited out as the blood rushed out of her head, but she managed to sit up before the van hit another bump in the road. 

"I'm sick of this," she said irritably. 

"So am I," Ali agreed. 

Meww closed her eyes and drew upon her power. She pictured herself materializing out of the ropes, leaving her ropes limp. 

Nothing happened. She didn't teleport. 

"Are you okay?" Meww's eyes popped open to see Ali staring at her oddly. 

"Can't teleport. Tried to, but..." and then she stopped when she realized what she was saying. 

Ali's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed a bit. "Then I'm not the only one, huh?" Meww looked at her uncomprehendingly. 

Ali thought for a short while before saying, "I guess I can trust you. I know this will sound funny, but I have powers. I can do things that most other people can't, but..." 

"But you can't use them, either?" Meww supplied. 

Ali nodded. "Exactly." Then she looked past Meww. "I wonder what she could do." 

Meww turned at see what Ali was seeing. A red-haired woman was there, laying flat on the ground and tied up in ropes. She looked rather battered, with an ugly bruise developing on her chin and cuts within bruises on her arms and with her clothing all tattered. She was totally scraped up. 

"Oach," Ali said as she looked at the woman in the dim light. 

"Amen," Meww agreed. Using the same scooting method that Ali had used, she scooted over to the woman. 

"Hey," she said gently. "You okay?" 

The redhead groaned and opened an eye. 

"Ow," she muttered. "I oh-so did not enjoy that." Then she painstakingly forced herself to sit up and looked at Meww and Ali. "So, what's your names?" 

"I'm Meww," Meww said, "and she's Ali. Are you alright?" 

The woman nodded. She didn't say anything. Instead, her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. Her brows furrowed slightly as she stared hard at the back doors of the van. 

She pressed her lips together, then said. "Yes. I guess I'm fine." 

Ali got impatient. "What's your name?" 

"Red," she answered. 

Meww and Ali stared at her. 

"Uh huh," Ali said. "Sure. Red is, like, supposed too all-powerful. No way how you can be her if a simple baddie could get to you." 

Red shrugged, the irritated expression still plastered on her face. "It doesn't take much to catch me by surprise." And then she muttered to herself, "don't I *wish* I was all powerful. Or at least omniscient. Or at least have something more than a glass jaw." 

Then she spoke to Ali again. "I didn't even see the person who hit me. I didn't even have a hint that something was wrong before I was out like a light." She was painfully holding her head still, but she did glance down at her badly scraped arms. "Judging from how I feel, they must've let me tumble down the stairs, too," she muttered. 

She looked at Meww and Ali carefully. "I take it the two of you were ambushed, too?" 

"Yes," Meww answered, cutting Ali off. If this was the real Red, then she didn't want to get on her bad side. "I was hit from behind by someone I thought I was saving, and..." 

"And something was injected in me while I was saving my sister," Ali finished as she scooted up next to Meww and Red. 

Red looked slightly abashed. "Figured you two would be caught saving people while I was on my way to work." Then she got serious. "You have any idea why we're being kidnapped?" 

"No clue whatsoever," Meww replied. "All I know is that the three of us have powers, but none of us can use them now." 

One of Red's eyebrows raised. "So I'm not the only one?" 

"Nope." 

Red became silent. Meww could almost hear the wheels turn in her head. 

Red suddenly became angry. Ignoring the pain in her neck, she turned her head to try to face the metal wall. 

"GYL! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!?" she yelled in rage. *** 

Gyl sat comfortably in the front seat, mystically listening to everything her captives said. Her charmed leader of the troops, dressed all in white and wearing a light headset, drove the lead van while his two companions drove far behind them, on the lookout for tails. Gyl winced as Red yelled at her. 

Her charmed man noticed her wince. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice brimming over in concern. 

"Yes, I am Matthew," she replied as she turned down the mystic volume of the spell she used to listen in on Meww, Ali and *Red*. Each one of them had foiled at least one of her plans in the past, so she knew each one personally. 

She looked out the windows of the white van. The sky before her was darkened with flickering thunderclouds. The cool air that always accompanied the storms blew past her. Thunder rolled. She could smell the sweet rain, but she could also smell the salty tang of the sea, for far in the distance, so far away that she could almost believe that it wasn't there, was water. 

The intercom beeped. Matthew reached over and pushed a button. 

"I hear you," he said in the microphone of his headset. 

"You have a tail, sir. A '94 Chevy." One of the men said simply. 

Then Gyl felt it. Just a small feeling that tingled at the back of her mind. 

She mentally followed the feeling's "trial", casting the necessary spell to see where it would lead her. In her mind, she saw a girl, no more than fourteen, driving the Chevy. 

Gyl tried to open the girl's mind so she could see her thoughts, but something stopped her. 

A magic user, and a powerful one at that. Powerful enough that Gyl could not penetrate her mental defenses without giving herself away. 

"Kill her," Gyl said simply to Matthew. "Tell your men to kill her. From a distance. Leave her no openings." 

Obediently, Matthew told his companions what to do, then pushed a button to roll up the windows. The rain began to fall. 

Soon, they reached the sea's rocky shore. Matthew pushed a small button in the dashboard, and the ground lowered before them. He drove onto that lowered ground and into an underground tunnel that continued down for a few hundreds of feet before leveling out. The other van followed them a few miles later. 

After a long while, the tunnel came to an end. Matthew parked the van, then waited for his friends to park behind him. He pushed yet another button, and the floor of the tunnel rose and the ceiling opened up. 

*** "I would like to apply for a job," Erek said. 

The lady looked up at him skeptically. "There are no job openings," she said, then turned back to her computer. 

"Oh, but I think there is," he insisted. He focused on her glasses. They were reflective, and Erek read everything on the screen in an instant. "I heard that there were several crazy people who were taken in for special care, and that they were probably going to be tough patients," he said, getting all of his information from the double screens in her glasses. "I think I can help you guys with them, at least." 

The woman glared suspiciously at Erek. "There. Are. *No*. Openings. Now get out before I call the police." 

Erek left, a smile playing on his lips. He knew where they were. Now he just had to get there. 

Chapter 7 

Ali 

"Where are they taking us now?" Ali asked. 

Red tried to shrug, but ended up groaning in pain. "I have no idea" she said. Ali turned to Meww. She shrugged. Ali sighed, laid her head back on the wall of the van, and closed her eyes. 'I would KILL to be home now!' Suddenly, she felt the engine cut off. "Take 'em inside" a voice said through a metal wall. Meww, Ali, and Red all exchanged looks with each other. 

"I guess we're here" Meww said at last. 

"Wherever here is" Red said. 

Suddenly, the back door of the van burst open. Four men dressed in white entered. They remained silent. 

Red followed them with her narrowed eyes. They walked calmly over to her, and knocked a mild tranquilizer into her. Not enough to keep her asleep, but strong enough to make her weak. Then, they lifted her up and carried her outside. 

"Red?" Ali called weakly after her. No answer. They soon came back for Meww, and finally for Ali. 

They soon found themselves in a typical, run-of-the-mill laboratory, strapped down to metal tables. There was a group of about 10 men, all dressed in white, huddled in one corner, murmmering something to each other. Ali strained her neck forward to see where Meww and Red were. They were on either side of her. 

"Red? Meww?" she whispered. Red, who was still kind drugged up from the tranquilizers said nothing, but kept staring at the ceiling. Meww turned her head in answer to Ali's question. 

"We've got to get out of here" she whispered. Ali nodded in agreement. Suddenly a new voice entered the room 

"I thought they would be dead by now," said the voice. The voice awakened Red. 

She turned her head towards the door. 

"Gyl" she hissed. 

Gyl stepped forward. "Remember me?" 

Ali scanned her memory. Gyl, Gyl...no, she had never heard of Gyl. 

Meww obviously had. "I take it your behind all this?" she said, coolly. Gyl nodded happily. 

"Yup! You three are the only humans alive that posses the exact powers I want. 

Through these next weeks of torture, not only will I still have the crystal, but I'll have the powers as well! Nothing will stop me" 

Suddenly, Ali felt as if she had just woken up from a long sleep. The blood in her arms throbbed. 

She smiled in spite of herself. The tranquilizers had worn off. Her power had returned. 

Gyl focused that piercing stare on her now. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, his eyes narrow. Ali just kept smiling at him, never taking her victorious eyes off his evil glare. Then she quickly jerked her arms and legs out at the same time. The thick, rubber pieces that had once bound her to the table snapped. 

She sat up abruptly, enjoying the shock in Gyl's face. 

She stood up and brought her face dangerously near Gyl's. "I'm baaack" she said, in a singsong voice. Gyl started shaking, then abruptly called all the men in the room out of it, slamming the door behind him. 

Ali quickly undid Meww and Red. "Can you walk?" she asked the battered Red. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I should be able too. I'm starting to feel better." 

"Good" Meww said. 

"Um..." Ali started. "I don't' mean to rush you two's healing process or whatever...but do you think if needed you could transport all of us somewhere that's...well...away?" 

Meww and Red both nodded, and so, with that, they headed out the door. 

**** 

They raced down the old, creaky halls of the building they were in. 

"Is that oak paneling?" Red asked Meww. 

"I think so" Meww replied. "It looks pretty old though." 

"And I heard the ocean on the way in" Red offered. 

"That's great, so you know where we are?" Ali asked. Suddenly, she stopped. The doors, their only exit, were guarded by at least 11 jock looking men wearing solid white. Gyl stood before them. 

"Um, Red, Meww? Now would be a REALLY good time for that transport.!" Ali yelled. Red closed her eyes and prepared to open them to find herself in another place. 

Gyl held out Aldrea's crystal, interfering with the transport. 

Instead...It caused a nice big explosion. 

Ali's fought to stay conscious as she was blown through the air, but she soon slipped into blackness. 

**** 

"Uh" Ali said, rubbing her head, and opening her eyes. It was late evening. The sun had just barely sunken into the horizon. Ali stood up. Her stomach rumbled. 

I'd KILL for some Mexican just about now, she thought. She started walking. 

Judging by the people there, she was near some nightclubs. The streets were alive with tons of groups of people: from the cross dressers to the bikers. She wandered through the streets feeling alone. She had never had a "group" to belong to. She had always been different. 

"I wish Meww was here" she whispered. Meww was close to the only thing she had for a friend, and they had just briefly met one another. Red seemed nice to, but seeing how they really hadn't had a chance to build a friendship due to the most *unpleasant* circumstances. 

She passed the last club on the street, and was greeted by some middle aged, ugly biker dudes. 

She suddenly became very conscious of her outfit. It had become torn, and exposed her stomach at the waste. Her blue jean shorts, which had been cut-offs, had become unraveled during the explosion, which left them at a revealing place. 

Not exactly the thing to be wearing in a dark alley way full of bikers. 

"Hey Baby!" someone called out to her. She ignored them, and tried to keep walking. This was not the time or the place. 

They obviously didn't take the hint. "You wan feel some real power between your legs?" 

That did it. Ali turned around and glared at them. "yeah, maybe I do" she said, suddenly, lunging at the man. 

He saw her coming and tried to hit her, she grabbed him. 

Five minutes later, five men ran from a dark alley. Then a girl emerged on a Harley. 

Take that, Ali thought. 

Suddenly, Ali noticed a familiar girl. Meww! "Hey! Meww!" she called out. Meww turned abruptly in her direction. She smiled. "need a ride?" 

"Love one!" Meww called out, and got on behind Ali. "Where are we going?" she asked. 

Ali didn't answer for a minute, then turned around so she could look Meww in the eye. "Do you smell Mexican?" she asked. Then suddenly, before Meww could answer, hit the gas. 

Meww tried to stifle a giggle. 

Chapter 8 

Red 

In an alley, a red-haired woman sat. It took her a long time to remember how to move, much less what to move and when, much less how to keep her balance. She huddled in a corner, shaking in fear and pain. Her head hurt terribly, and she felt weak and ached all over. Nearby, a couple of people talked, but she couldn't understand anything they said. 

"...the..." one of them, a large, heavy-set man with a neatly trimmed beard said. 

"...almost..." his companion, hidden from the woman's view, said. 

Slowly, the woman recognized more words, and with recognition came understanding. And with understanding came courage, and her shaking diminished. 

"... hear about ... the asylum? They ... for three days. They could be anywhere." 

"Yeah. I know. You hear about the reward? Two grand for each loony captured! Now isn't that worth the look, at least?" 

One of them chuckled. "I guess so. Now how are going to catch them? All three of them broads are dangerous." 

"Oh, please. You really think any of them stand a chance against us? None of them are armed, dimwit!" 

The woman stood up and, seeing that the two men didn't notice her, walked away. 

Her head hurt less, and her aching body didn't ache so badly that she couldn't move. Besides, these guys didn't seem to be the trustworthy type. She looked around. Walls made out of a material she now remembered was brick rose up on both sides of her. There were many other things, and slowly she remembered what they were. A trashcan, a discarded sock, dirt, a cigarette. A street. Cars. People. 

The street was crowded with people. So many people, with so many cars, making so much noise. 

She hung back in the relatively safe alley with its hiding darkness. 

Where am I? She couldn't remember. 

With a shock, she realized something. 

Who am I? 

Who am I? 

She scanned her memory for anything. A clue, a glimpse, anything at all. A face, a voice, doesn't even have to be her own. Just something. 

Nothing. Her memory stopped at restoring her language and mobility. 

Nothing. 

Suddenly, she was afraid. Very afraid. 

One of the busy crowd negligently tossed a newspaper into the alley where she was standing. 

Gingerly, she bent over to pick it up, staying alert to her surroundings like a hunted deer watches out for wolves as she eats. 

She looked at the incomprehensible scratches on the paper, not understanding a word. There were a few pictures, but the pictures meant nothing to her. But slowly, just as with her language and mobility, she understood the written words. 

"The police are still on the hunt for the three escaped patients of the Off-Shore Asylum. The three patients are all female and all dangerous. Immediately call the police or offshore Security if any are seen. A generous reward of $2000 will be given to any who can help turn in any of the patients." 

None of this meant anything to her. She didn't feel anything as she read it, except maybe fear that she would encounter the three patients. 

She looked at the black-and-white picture. It had three people in it, two young girls and one young woman. 

"Hey," one of the crowd said quietly. Somehow, she was heard. "Doesn't that lady there look like one of *them*?" 

The woman looked up to find a little girl pointing directly at her. 

Chapter 9 

Lexie 

'Great, just great' Alexis said as she stares at the busted tire. 'Now what the heck am I supposed to do? I can't change a tire! Or maybe I can.....' 

She concentrated and aimed her finger at the car, where the tire magically is repaired. 

'While I'm at it....I might as well give this pile of junk a new look...' 

With that, the pile of junk is transformed into a.....something really nice....anyways...back to the story.... 

Alexis climbs into the car and starts driving....she doesn't know where yet. 

'This day has been just PEACHY.....first, Erek and I fight and I'm driving away in a pile of junk....THEN I'm stranded out in the middle of nowhere for hours THEN the tires blows and now, I don't know where I'm going or what has happened to Red, Meww, and Ali....well, might as well do the worst first....find Erek..... 

She sent out a telepathic signal searching for him....and teleports herself to the location and finds herself... 

standing next to a MIW. 

'Okay....I don't think that was supposed to happen.' She starts backing towards her car 'I'll just go now and leave you alone, Mr. Man In White....just forget you saw me, ok?' 

'You're not getting off that easily' The MIW says. 'You are coming with me' With that, he grabs her arm and starts dragging her towards the building that she hasn't noticed 'til now. 

'Now would be a really good time for Erek to show up' Lex mutters under her breath as the MIW chuckles to himself. 

'What's so funny? I don't see anything funny about this' 

'Oh...nothing' 

'Well....where are we going? You could at least tell me that' 

'Don't worry Lexie...you don't need to know' 

'Excuse me? You're dragging me off to God knows where and I don't have a right to know where? I don't think so! Also! How did you know my name? Who are you?' 

There was a long pause as the MIW seemed to be considering something..... 

Chapter 10 

Erek 

"Gwahahaha!" The idiotic Chee laughed. "The power is in my hands once again! But first..." 

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Okay. Here I was, dragging Lexie over to a van I had stolen from the Asylum. But then I started to consider something. 

*Should I tell Lexie that I'm not a MIW, I'm really Erek, and save her from hours of fright and then embarrassment?* I thought. Then I slowly made my hologram to make a big smile. Nah! 

I drug her over to the van, drugged her, then tossed her in. 

Finally, I arrived at the place where Meww, Red, and Ali were being held. I drove up to the gate where a guard where was sitting. 

"I.D?" he asked. I flashed him the fake one I had quickly put together in my components. 

"I have a freak." I said, pointing in to the back where Lexie was still out. 

They guy opened the large door, and I drove in. I parked in the garage, and opened up the back. I picked Lexie up and carried her into an elevator. I wandered the hallways, and finally found one marked, "Victor Trent, Boss." 

Victor Trent! No other then Visser Three, leader of the Yeerk invasion, in morph! 

And beside him, stood Gyl itself. 

"Who are you?!" Visser Three roared. 

"I am your new employee. They hired me at the asylum." 

"We have no need for you. Leave!" 

"But, I caught another one of the freaks!" I walked out in to the hallway, and picked Lexie back up out of the chair where I left her sleeping. 

"Excellent," the Visser said. "That's one of the freaks who we have yet to capture. As you know, the others escaped." I almost choked. They were gone! 

Then, Visser Three had a very mean look in his eye. "Are you one of us?" He asked, not sure. 

So! The MIW were controllers! 

"Yes." I said, nodding. 

Visser Three got up and walked over to me, a Yeerk Scanner in his hand. He stuck one end in to my "ear" and we soon heard in our head  Good thing 

I still had the one in my ear. 

"Good." Visser Three said happily. "VERY good. These freaks can't be infested, but we thought we would keep them here so they can't get in the way. You are now promoted and Gyl here is demoted." 

"WHAT?!" Gyl screamed. 

"You caused the other freaks to escaped, while he caught another one. Now, your mission is to go out and find the others. Gyl will be your assistant. Now go put Alexis here in a cage and load up the van." 

*Just great,* I thought. *How am I going to save the others with Gyl around?* 

I picked up the out Lexie and carried her to a cage down the hall. There was already somebody in here. 

The paper said "Freak, Kat." Another one like us? I opened the door and walked in. Kat was out two, lying on a bed. I laid Lexie down on a bed beside her and walked out. I sat down on a bench around the corner where I could hear them and they could not see me. Soon they both awoke. 

"Where am I?" 

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being dragged of by a MIW after using my powers." 

"Same here! You have powers? No way! Me too!" 

"WOW! Erek calls me Lexie, so you can call me Alexis." 

The girl laughed. "I'm Kat." 

They started having a nice conversation, and sounded like they were becoming good friends. 

After a while, Gyl walked over to me, an annoyed look on its face. "Will you hurry it up already? I already have the van loaded!" 

Right before I left, I heard Lexie say "I'm going to get out of this place, and when I do, I'll come back for you. I promise." 

I jumped in to the driver seat of the van, and the enemy jumped in beside me. I looked in the back and noticed a TON of weapons. 

"Okay," Gyl mumbled. "Our goal is to capture Meww, Ali, and my lame excuse for a twin, a.k.a. Red." 

WHAT! Gyl is Reds twin!!! I would have to ask Red about it... 

If I ever saw her again, that is. 

We began driving down side streets, looking. The bad news was no luck. I wanted to find them. The good news was no luck. If I found them, Gyl did to. 

After an hour, I heard the CB come on. A staticy voice screamed, "....HAS ESC-" 

I turned it off in mid-sentence. I couldn't hear it, and I was not in the mood. 

We drove for hours. It was dark, and we were in a bad neighborhood. All of a sudden, a motorcycle tore out of an alleyway right in front of us! 

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I slammed on the breaks. Only then did I look at the motorcycle. Sitting on it was Meww and Ali. 

Gyl was already out of the van, a gun aimed at them. "Put your hands up and don't try any funny business, or I shoot!" They did so. 

I quickly jumped out of the van and ran up to it. 

"Tell me when and, BAM BAM!" It said to me. 

It couldn't get any worse. 

But then the only person who could make it worse drove up in a MIW van. 

Lexie! 

So that what the CB had been trying to say! 

"Shoot!" I yelled without thinking. 

Oops. 

BAM BAM! 

I looked over to see two bullets go flying through the air. 

They hit Meww. She went flying of the motorcycle. 

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ali yelled, running towards me with her fists in the air. 

Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought. 

I quickly forgot the urge to switch my hologram to Kyle and Stan from South Park and say..... 

"Oh my gosh, I killed Meww!" 

"I'm a _______!" 

Chapter 11 

Ali 

Meww? Down? No. I turn and saw the MIW. That ugly, sickly, idiot in white. Who did he think he was? 

My eyesight was blurred...either by tears, or rage, I'm not quite sure. I swung my fists back and knocked hard into that stupid idiot's head. My hand hit something very hard. I resisted the urge to yelp. Fresh Blood came pouring out from it. 

But, I barely noticed it. 

You see, when I hit the MIW, my hand didn't actually get him completely. 

Instead...he turned into what I only assume was his actual self. 

Android. 

But still, I obviously couldn't unmask him here. 

My Rage hadn't stopped. Gun, I wanted a gun. That's what I needed. I looked around like a madman. I felt my powers building up in me. 

Suddenly a gun was in my hands. 

I shot blindly for a little while, just taking care not to aim at the android. 

Then, when I got my emotions down, I started aiming at the madman's feet, not hitting them, but just keeping them busy. I picked Meww up, and slung her in front of me, got on the Harley, and took off. 

I got about fifteen miles away from the van, which by the way, didn't try to follow me, all the way blinking back tears. Meww was dead. I didn't know if I could take it. 

I pulled over into the woods, and spread Meww out on the ground, and examined her. She had been shot on the side of her head. If I could only get her up...she could heal herself. Suddenly, I heard a weak cry. 

Chapter 12 

Red 

The red-haired woman stared at the little girl with a totally blank look on her face. What is the child talking about? 

The lady holding onto her child pulled away from the ally. A crowd formed, everyone staring at her but no one daring to get close. The bustle of moving bodies slowed down, and the chitter chatter died down, but not everyone was quiet. The ones who talked were heard loud and clear. 

"Hey! Isn't that..." 

"...dangerous, the papers said." 

"Call the police!" 

"They can't come. Something about a shootout..." 

"She doesn't look too tough," a young man said loudly. He and his friends pushed through the crowd, cocky, lopsided grins on their faces. 

"Don't be fools," an older man reprimanded them sharply. "Lunatics never look dangerous." 

"There's one of her and three of us," the foolhardy boy reasoned. "And she can't possibly get away if everyone is after her, old man." The crowd gained confidence, their initial fear dissolving. 

"And no one wants her to get away," one of the boy's friend, a large kid with dark hair, put in. "We let her get away, she'll run loose. She could do anything." The crowd stepped moved forward, just a little. The red-haired woman, her blank face replaced by a mask of confusion and growing panic, stepped back. 

"And what about the money?" the third boy, a tall, skinny kid. 

That did it. The crowd, lead by the boys, surged forward. The woman instantly launched herself away from them, down the alleyway, not caring about anything else but her need to get away. 

One person in the crowd didn't chase after her. He stood still, pressed against a wall to avoid being trampled. 

The was a small man, though obviously not a boy. He had a pale complexion and salt and pepper hair and a lanky build. His dark blue eyes shone with mischief and intelligence. 

Huntre watch the crowd surge past him. He shook his sadly and rubbed his ring. He vanished, leaving only an exact image of him pressed against the wall behind. 

* * * * * 

The woman ran down the alley and behind buildings like mad, her pulse pounding in her neck, her breathes coming in strong breathes. 

Ahead of her, the alley branched. She could hear the angry shouts of hate and fear behind her, and the eternal pounding of running feet grew louder. 

They hated her. What did she do? 

She darted to the left branch. 

She kept running, even when she could no longer hear the pounding of angry feet persuing her. Tears streamed down her checks, unnoticed. 

Huntre watch Red run away. The mob had stopped chasing her, going after a rather bad illusion of Red who took the right passage. 

'How could those people have fallen for that old trick? I hadn't even bothered with doing her face!' He looked down in his hand, where the ring dissolved into dust. 

'Why did you have to make me use this, Red?' he whined, mostly just to joke than because of any real irritation. 

Something was wrong with Red, he knew. Something serious. 

Hearing the angry shouts of the mob fade away, Huntre, master illusionist, ran after his friend, his feet not making a sound. 

Chapter 13 

Alexis 

I'm going to get out of this place, and when I do, I'll come back for you. I promise." Lexie told Kat. 

As Lex was reassuring Kat, her mind was on more important matters. The most current being the MIW sitting around the corner foolish enough to think she didn't know he was there. 

After he left, Kat and Lex fell silent for a while; each of them lost in thought. 

Lexie was worrying about what her boss, Mr. E, was going to say when he found out Erek and her had fought again.... And gotten separated. Lexie could here him now, lecturing them about their responsibilities.... 

"You were on a mission! That is no time to let your foolish disagreements get in the way of your job! You two are going to have to shape up or there are going to be some serious consequences!" 

Of course, Mr. E would yell as high as his squeaky voice could.... Which would sound utterly ridiculous. Lex sighed, trying to count all the times Erek and her had screwed up a mission by arguing. 

Then Lexie decided that, Erek or no, this was one mission that would not need Janice and Mark (the 'perfect' partners) coming in to fix it up. 

As she realized how much work she was going to have to do to patch up what was left of her mission, Lexie decided the best place to start was research. 

She pulled out her copy of our assignment and searched for the PeoplePort (description of their mission-ees) part of the report. 

Before she started to read it, Lexie glanced over at Kat, who was asleep and began to read about the people in her mission. 

When Lexie was finished brushing up on the assignment, she decided it was time to break out. By this point, Kat was awake, and, as she explained what she was planning to do, Kat asked why Lex hadn't just Tele-ported out of the cell. 

Good question. 

Then Lex remembered that she could only Tele-port so much in one day, and had reached her limit for the day. 

Suddenly, Kat sat straight up, with her eyes wide and told Lex a plan that had just come to her. It was brilliant! 

Lex prepared for her part of the plan, and Kat created a diversion. When the guard came running and unlocked the door, Lex's invisibility spell made her able to walk right out without him noticing. 

Lexie ran towards the garage where the vans were kept, all the while keeping the spell in place and laughing over the commotion that had suddenly started throughout the building. 

"Gee, I didn't know they cared." 

Once Lex was safely in the driver's seat of a van, she let the spell slip off and set another spell, a UN-truth spell. This spell made Others see something different from the truth.... Hence the name. 

I believe they were seeing a sweet little old lady who wouldn't harm a fly. 

Lex kept the spell up until she was safely away from the MIW Lab. Lex drove out to the site that she had overheard the MIWs talking about. As she was pulling up, one of the MIWs yelled, "Shoot" 

With horror, Lex realized what was going on. And who was being shot. No! It was Meww, one of her assignments! 

Lexie decided now would be a good time to start up the old invisibility spell again. 

Lex watched as Ali, another of the assignments, charged at the MIW....the one who had brought her in and who had spied on Kat and her. As she observed, Ali punched him in the head. Nobody else was looking but Ali and Lexie both realized something about this 'MIW' 

He was an android! An Android!! 

There was only one android involved in this sort of occupation, and he was going to be one dead android when Lexie was through with him. 

After Ali went through her killing rage and drove off with Meww, Lexie walked up to Mr. 'MIW', our dear, old pal, ready to kill. 

"You are the lowest, creepiest, slimiest piece of scum I have ever seen and I pray Mr. E never puts me on another assignment with you as long as either of us live.... which is going to be about all of eternity." 

After that, Lexie stomped off, leaving a very confused "MIW" behind. 

Lexie was mad, in case you couldn't tell. Very mad. Lexie couldn't believe what Erek was doing. And had done. 

Lexie sat in the car for a while then decided to find Meww and Ali. As she drove away in the van, Lex failed to notice the other van that was slowly following her..... 

Chapter 14 Red 'The two escapees escaped again,' Gyl thought bitterly as Ali and Meww retreated. She thought about casting yet another spell to stop them, then decided against it. The neutralizing spell she had cast on the bullet that hit Meww would be enough to kill her. Without her healing power, Meww would slowly bleed to death, and with a price on their heads, Ali wouldn't risk trusting anyone. 

Chasing them down again would be much funner than capturing them now. Besides, she had other important business to attend to. 

Red was still out there, vulnerable. Red, the hypocrit with enough power to destroy Gyl herself. 

Gyl though about the first time she met Red. Red was from an alternate dimension, one in which she had power. She could do anything her heart desired. 

Gyl remembered how she felt when she realized that Red, her alternate dimensional "twin", was blessed with powers undreamed about, and she, Gyl, had none. Nothing. She could do nothing more than any other human. Less, even, because she was a meek, little girl with an over-protective family. 

After Red left, someone came. Someone who offered Gyl power to rival Red's. Invulnerability; immunity to all poisons and magics; the ability to change form, to look like anyone she can imagine; inhuman strength and speed; to do limited teleports; access to an unlimited supply of weapons. Immortality. In addition, she was given a ring that allowed her to travel the dimensions. All of this power for one, simple price: terrorize people. Control them. To rule over them, and make them tremble at hearing her name. Ultimately, to destroy them and leave them in ruins. 

Gyl accepted. It was all too perfect. 

Her world was the first to go. Then she had gone over to Red's world, to do the same, and to humiliate Red herself before she tears her throat out. 

But Red stopped her. She did something so evil, so cruel, that Gyl flintched at the memory. 

Red had sent her into a black hole. Gyl's invulnerability did not save her. Her ring was destroyed, so she couldn't escape. Her immunity did not save her from Red's power. And her immortality only kept her alive, to feel every part of her as she was torn apart again and again. 

Her master saved her, after a while. Gyl was never as powerful as she used to be. Her invulnerability, shapeshifting abilities, and immunity to toxins and magic remained as before. However, she could no longer turn into herself. Her power to teleport was lost permanently, and her strength and speed lessened, to the point where she only had them at full power at night. Her weapons were lost to her when she lost her ability to teleport. 

But she gained one thing in return. One small thing, but it was enough for her: immunity to Red's power, and all with one additional condition: to serve the forces of darkness. She must obey other servants of the darkness. 

As soon as she came back to earth, she found out about Aldrea's pendant. Changing her features, she pretended to be a hero, and so recieved the magical pendant from Aldrea. Then, in the middle of a battle, she backstabbed her "teammates." 

The rest was history. 

"... lowest, creepiest, slimiest piece of scum I have ever seen," Someone yelled. Tearing her mind from her memories, she listened. 

"Hmmm," Gyl though. "Sounds interesting." 

Touching her pendant, her mind focused on the sounds. Quickly, an image surfaced. It was the new recruit, and he was with the magic-user! 

"... and I pray Mr. E never puts me on another assignment with you as long as either of us live ... which is going to be about all of eternity." The mage stormed off, leaving the new recruit alone. 

Gyl narrowed her beautiful blue eyes. 

"So, you're a spy," Gyl said softly, knowing no one could hear her. "Or maybe not," she added, a cruel smile playing on her lips. 

"Toying with you will be interesting." 


End file.
